Man on the Run
by Kelsey.writes.fanfiction
Summary: "His eyes were wild, darkened with instinct, adrenaline, panic and pain. He looked at me for a moment longer before snarling and lumbering towards me, making me freeze up a little ... It was a time like this that reminded me why he was so… dangerous." Inspired by the song "Devil's Backbone" by The Civil Wars


**A/N:** While this was written with a specific pairing in mind, I've chosen to keep quiet about it, as they're not actually mentioned.

I'd like to think that it was obvious about at least one of the involved parties, but really, whoever comes to mind for you works.

Hope you enjoy!

Note: This story can also be found on AO3 under the same name. The story, however short, IS mine, though the implied characters are not.

* * *

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, what have I done?  
I've fallen in love with a man on the run  
Oh Lord, Oh Lord, I'm begging you please  
Don't take that sinner from me  
Oh! don't take that sinner from me.._

I watched in slow motion, helpless as he pushed between me and the assailant. In the background someone screamed. Looking back, it was probably me. I was powerless to stop it, so all I could do was watch as the knife buried itself to the hilt in his stomach, ripping through his jacket and shirts and skin with an ease that brought bile to my throat. The pain I felt was astounding, reminding me just what was at stake here.

It was a testament to how strong he was that he merely gave a little grunt at the wound he received before pushing forwards, surging back into motion, his hands clasping around the man's jaw. With a quick, sharp jerk to the side accompanied by a sickeningly wet snap, our attacker was permanently silenced. He turned away from the attacker's body even as it fell. His eyes were wild, darkened with instinct, adrenaline, panic and pain. He looked at me for a moment longer before snarling and lumbering towards me, making me freeze up a little. It'd been so long since such an animalistic, primal look had covered his expression so completely. It was a time like this that reminded me why he was so… dangerous.

 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord, What do I do? …  
He's Raised on the edge of the Devil's backbone  
Oh I just wanna take him home  
Oh! I just wanna take him home…_

He went right past me, slicing through the bindings that held me captive as he went with a blade. As I turned, I watched him sink the very same blade into the waiting chest of the man that guarded the door. Like I'd been doused in cold seawater, I realized where he'd gotten the knife. Now that the knife that had marred his stomach was removed, the wound bled more freely.

His name died on my lips as he exhaled softly. Then he was falling, and I was moving before it even registered. I tried to keep him from falling but really all I ended up doing was slowing him down, breaking his fall. A pained keen slipped from him and it sliced cleanly through my heart.

Blood. Blood, there was blood everywhere. I tried to shove away the fluttering panic, but it wasn't like the other times I'd seen him wounded.

Shot or stabbed, he usually never stopped, always kept going… always. It was terrifying to see him acknowledge his wounds.

We needed to get out of here.

 _There wasn't a wrong or a right he could choose  
He did what he had to do  
Oh he did what he had to do._

 _Give me the burden, Give me the blame_  
 _I'll shoulder the load, and I'll swallow the shame_  
 _Give me the burden, Give me the blame_  
 _How many, how many 'Hail Mary's is it gonna take?_

 _Don't care if he's guilty, don't care if he's not_  
 _He's good and he's bad and he's all that I've got_  
 _Oh Lord, Oh Lord! I'm begging you please,_  
 _Don't take that sinner from me_  
 _Oh! Don't take that sinner from me._

* * *

 **A/N** : As it stands now, I'll leave this as is.

Though, if the muse strikes and holds, it may get a plot. Maybe, maybe not.

I'm trying to get my foot back in the door with writing- though this little blurb probably wasn't the best way of doing so, I just wanted to see how it was received! (First person and all!)

I am a curious soul, simple as that.

If you want to venture a guess at the pairing, or share the pairing you thought of, feel free!

Thoughts welcome!

Un beta-d, though it was proofread by myself and a friend, mistakes are my own.

Song belongs to the Civil Wars.

Thanks lovelies!


End file.
